Just say it!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Alfred, inconforme con el falso noviazgo entre Arthur y José María, decide tomar la delantera, por más fea que se ponga la cosa. UkUs/UkMéx/UsMéx Ya no sé. xD AU humano. Gauken. Dedicado a kawaiikirkland y a Girisha01. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. ¡Sal conmigo!

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? n.n Esperemos qué bien.

En esta ocasión, y más que nada porqué han estado ocurriendo muchas cosas negativas acá, les traigo este nuevo fanfic, el cuál sólo se me ocurrió de repente.

La canción _"Do You Love Me (Now That I Can Dance)"_ de **The Contours**, es usada por _Alfred F. Jones_, y para la trama de este fic sin fines de lucro, sólo para bailar y pasar un buen rato. ¡Y qué viva el rock 'n' roll! xD

Va dedicado especialmente a_** kawaiikirkland**_, ya qué estoy muy segura de no tener muchos contactos qué les guste el usuk/ukus, ese mero. Bueno, si hay alguien más, pero no me sé su cuenta aquí en Fanfiction, por lo que le pido una sincera disculpa, ¿ok? xD

¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! ;D

* * *

**Just say it!**

_**Capítulo 1:**_ ¡Sal conmigo!

Los bailes escolares sólo significaban una cosa: tener pareja para asistir...

Y segundo, recordarte qué eres un perdedor ante los ojos de los demás si no tienes pareja...

¡Ah, así de simple es la vida! Y apesta...

En lo personal, hay a quiénes eso de conseguir pareja para el baile no era la gran cosa, y no era porqué ya tuvieran una, simplemente no les importa ni iban al evento. Y ya, no necesitaban alimentar su ego apareciendo con la ropa más genial o a la moda, conducir un lujoso auto, ni salir con la persona más popular de la escuela...

A menos qué alguien te estuviera siguiendo y rogando para qué fuesen la pareja de la noche, y quién sabe, hasta el rey y la reina del baile...

O el rey y el rey, y las demás posibles combinaciones qué pudieran resultar, ¿qué? ¿No creen en la igualdad de géneros?...

En fin, esta es una de esas tantas historias, qué recorren el pasillo escolar, cargando con libros y cientos de copias para un trabajo...

\- **_JOSEPH!_**\- Salió de un bote de basura, tirando el contenido del mismo en el suelo.- **_COME WITH ME TO THE SCHOOL DANCE! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

Llevándose una mano al pecho, inhalando aire con rapidez para tratar de tranquilizar su acelerado pulso, el mexicano sólo tenía una respuesta para el rubio de ojos azules...

\- **_¡MALDITO, GRINGO LOCO!_**\- Y comenzó a corretearlo por todo el pasillo, olvidándose por completo de sus cosas y la siguiente clase.- **_¡*MEOW*! ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO, ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA!_**-

-**_ AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**\- Y así Alfred F. Jones, también conocido por todos como el _Gringo loco_, cortesía de José María Itzae Infante García; salía disparado con el mexicano pisándole los talones, y con una segura detención para la tarde.

**.~o0o~.**

**_\- Buenos días tengan todos. Estos son los anuncios matutinos.-_**

Anuncios matutinos, nunca pueden faltar, principalmente si necesitas concentrarte en algo importante, qué no tenga qué ver con la clase, claro. O qué necesites cinco minutos más para dormir otro ratito...

***TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP***

Unas pisadas, seguidas por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose abruptamente y un gemido por un empujón, llamaron la atención de todos, quiénes voltearon a ver las bocinas como si tuvieran pantallas integradas, menos Heracles, ése aún seguía dormido, soñando con gatos otra vez...

\- _**JOSEEEEEEEPH!**_\- Se oyó el grito retumbar por cada rincón de la escuela.

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_\- Gritaron todos, cubriéndose los oídos.

\- _**JOSEPH!**_\- Volvió a gritar el rubio escandaloso.- **_CAN YOU HEAR ME? JOSEEEEEEEPH!_**-

\- ¿Qué rayos le pasa?- Dijo completamente abochornado el moreno, mientras Alfred seguía gritando su nombre.

\- **_JOSEPH, QUIERO QUÉ VAYAS CONMIGO AL BAILE ESCOLAR!_**\- Se echó a reír.- **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! ¡TE PROMETO TRAERTE UN RAMO DE FLORES Y LLEVARTE HASTA TU CASA! COME ON, JOSEPH!_**-

Y avergonzado a más no poder, Chema no se aguantó más...

\- **_¡DÉJAME EN PAZ CON UNA *MEOW*, GRINGO LOCO!_**\- Le gritó al tiempo qué aventaba un libro a la bocina.

Y ambos estudiantes pasaron tiempo de calidad en detención esa tarde...

\- Gatitos.- Sonrió Heracles aún durmiendo, enmedio de los dos.

Bueno, nunca estaba de más la compañía...

**.~o0o~.**

\- ¡Qué hambre tengo, mano!- Se decía el moreno mientras se encaminaba a la fila del almuerzo.- Me comería una vaca entera si la tuviera enfrente.-

El almuerzo, un pequeño momento de libertad de las rejas educativas. Un instante de reencuentros emotivos, chismes actualizados, la chanza de jugar sin un maestro diciendo qué no debes hacerlo en los pasillos, pero más importante aún, echarle algo al estómago...

-_** JOSEPH!**_-

Y ahí estaba, sentado en una mesa solo, agitando el brazo con una estúpida sonrisa, sí, de ésas qué te gustaría tirarle a golpes...

\- **_HEY, JOSEPH! OVER HERE!_**\- Gritó de nueva cuenta el rubio de ojos azules.- **_I BROUGHT YOU SOME FOOD!_**-

Volteando a todas partes, y ya sin remedio alguno, José María se acercó con su charola vacía, sentándose frente a él...

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres, Gringo loco?- Frunció el ceño levemente.- ¿Porqué no me dejas en paz?-

Más el otro no le ponía atención, sacando una enorme bolsa de una famosa marca de comida rápida...

\- I brought some burguers!- Emocionado, Alfred comenzó a sacar todo el contenido de la bolsa.- ¡A comer!-

\- ¿Y quién te dijo qué yo...?- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que una hamburguesa fue introducida con fuerza en su boca mientras hablaba.- ¡Mmmm, mmm, mmm!-

\- I know that you love it!- Se echó a reír al verlo con el rostro azul.- ¡Ten! Aquí hay papas fritas.-

Tuvo qué morder la hamburguesa para poder escupir los trozos, oyendo las estruendosas carcajadas, ¿porqué raoys se había sentado con él en primer lugar? Así qué se puso de pie, con charola en mano...

\- ¿A donde vas?- La mirada del rubio cambió a una de preocupación, por lo qué también se puso de pie para seguirlo.- ¿Necesitas ir al baño? I come with you si quieres. Joseph, ¿quieres otra hamburguesa? ¿O un poco de mi malteada de leche?-

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- No aguantando más, y sin previo aviso, Chema agarró con fuerza la charola, volteándose al instante para golpear con ella al norteaméricano.- **_¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ, *MEOW*!_**-

Y todo hubiera sido perfecto, sino fuera porqué le pegó con la charola a uno de los más enclenques de la escuela...

\- Ah.- Y el pobre chico se desmayó en el suelo de la cafetería.

\- You are in problems, Joseph.- Le dijo el rubio de ojos azules, qué estaba a un lado de él.- Poor Raivis.-

\- No me digas.- Respondió irritado, y preparándose para lo qué tuviera que enfrentarse.

**.~o0o~.**

Las suspensiones son parte de la vida básica del estudiante común, te enseñan qué no aprenderás nada de ellas, y sólo hacen qué se te acumulen las tareas, los trabajos, y en el peor de los casos, qué tengas que presentar un examen extraordinario si deseas pasar la materia...

\- Al menos no lo vi en estos tres días.- Suspiró José María, esperando las indicaciones para el experimento de la clase de biología.

***TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC***

\- Teacher?- La cabeza rubia de Alfred se asomó por el marco de la puerta.- Le llaman en la Dirección.-

\- Muchas gracias.- Contestó el maestro y dio indicaciones antes de irse.

Todo hubiera seguido tranquilamente su marcha, si no fuera porqué el norteaméricano, Alfred alias el Gringo loco, se metió al laboratorio y cerró con llave...

\- **_JOSEPH!_**\- Agitó ambos brazos al aire.

\- No puede ser.- Se cubrió el rostro el aludido de la vergüenza.

\- Ahí te hablan, Chema.- Se mofaron sus compañeros de mesa.

No quería responderle, sabía qué de una manera u otra, iba a ser una tontería. Cuando empezó la música a sonar...

**_You broke my heart _**  
**_'cause I couldn't dance._**  
**_You didn't even want me around._**  
**_And now I'm back, to let you know _**  
**_I can really shake 'em down._**

Se descubrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse sin compañía en la mesa, y al rubio señalándolo, mientras la música seguía reproduciéndose desde el celular del gringo...

\- **_¿QUÉ?_**-

_**Do you love me?**_ _(I can really move) _  
_**Do you love me?** (I'm in the groove) _  
_**Ah! Do you love** (Do you love me?) _  
_**now that I can dance?** (Dance)_

_**Watch me now, hey!** (Work, work)  
__**Ah, work it all, baby.** (Work, work)  
__**Well, you're drivin' me crazy** (Work, work)  
__**with a little bit of soul now.** (Work)_

_Alfred tomó el mechero de la mesa del profesor, en lo qué alguien más corría a cerrar la llave del gas para evitar qué todos salieron volando en pedazos..._

_**I can mash-potatoe.** (I can mash-potatoe)_  
_**I can do the twist.** (I can do the twist)_  
_**Now tell me, baby,** (Tell me baby)_  
_**do you like it like this?** (Do you like it like this?)_  
_**Tell me.** (Tell me)_  
**_Tell me._**

_**Do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_**Now, do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_**Now, do you love me** (Do you love me?)_  
_**now that I can dance?** (Dance)  
**Dance.**_

Si no fuera suficiente con el estadounidense bailando, un par de sus compañeros, al fondo del laboratorio, empezaron a bailar también...

\- ¡Luego pones una cumbia!- Se escuchó una sugerencia.

_**Watch me now, hey!** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, shake it up, shake it.** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down.** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, little bit of soul now.** (Work)_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._

_(Work, work)_  
_**Ah, shake it, baby.** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, you're driving me crazy.** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, don't get lazy.** (Work)_

Se arrepintió de lo qué había dicho anteriormente, sobre lo de no verlo en esos tres días. Eso hubiera sido preferible a lo qué estaba ocurriendo en el laboratorio en esos momentos...

\- ¿Porqué no me tomé toda la semana?-

_**I can mash-potatoe.** (I can mash-potatoe)_  
_**I can do the twist.** (I can do the twist)_  
_**Well, now tell me, baby,** (Tell me baby)_  
_**do you like it like this?** (Do you like it like this?)_  
_**Tell me.** (Tell me)_  
**_Tell me._**

**_Ah!_**

_**Do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_**Now, do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_**And do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_(Now, now, now)_

***CRASH***

Alfred aventó el mechero por una ventana, y al ver el esqueleto del cuerpo humano, lo descolgó y comenzó a bailar con él al ritmo de la canción...

\- ¡Gringo loco!- Gritó Diego en lo qué la mayoría se echaba a reír y tomaban video.- ¡Mostrale a ese esqueleto cómo mover la cadera!-

\- ¡Diego!- Gritó rojísimo del rostro el moreno al argentino.- ¿Qué cosas dices?-

\- ¿Qué?- Le respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.- ¿Vos no querés verlo bailar con un muerto?-

_**Hey!** (Work, work)  
_Boom, boom, boom, boom. __  
_**Ah, I'm working hard, baby.** (Work, work)  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._  
_**Well, you're driving me crazy.** (Work, work)  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._  
_**And don't you get lazy.** (Work)_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._

_(Work, work)_  
_**Ah, hey, baby!** (Work, work)  
Boom, boom._  
_**Well, you're driving me crazy.** (Work, work)  
Boom, boom._  
_**And don't you get lazy.** (Work)_

Para fortuna del mexicano, y porqué traía llaves del laboratorio, el profesor detuvo la canción y tomó del cuello de la ropa al rubio de ojos azules, sacándolo del lugar, quién se ganó otra detención por el alboroto causado...

\- ¿Cuánto falta para terminar la prepa?- Preguntó acongojado el moreno.

**.~o0o~.**

Pero siempre en esta vida, existirá alguien qué no está de acuerdo en la igualdad de géneros, aunque en este caso no es el punto. Por lo qué tomó la decisión de ponerle un fin a todo ese barullo. Escribió una nota, cuidando mucho qué no se supiera quién la mandaba, y la depositó en el casillero del mexicano...

\- ¿Y esto?- Se puso a leer en voz alta la nota, ya qué podía ver de quién era, a pesar de que el nombre ahí escrito estaba rayoneado encima...

_"DEL ESCRITORIO DE **ARTHUR KIRKLAND** ALGUIEN MÁS._

_Te espero a la salida de la escuela. A un lado del basurero. Ven sólo y asegúrate de que nadie te siga."_

\- No creo que sea del_ Tejón amarillo_.- Se rascó la cabeza el moreno.- Es muy quisquilloso para citar a alguien a un lado de los botes de la basura. Bueeeno, nada pierdo con ir, excepto tiempo.-

Y sucede qué el tiempo pasa más lentamente de lo común cuando deseas qué se llegue la hora de la salida...

\- No creo que sea el Gringo loco, tiene otra detención por activar la alarma de incendios... otra vez.-

Llegó al lugar citado, miró a sus alrededores más no había señales de vida humana...

\- Tampoco creo que haya sido Pancho, ése buscaría un lugar sin más salida que la entrada, bloqueándola para qué no salga nadie.- Y se sacudió ante el recuerdo.

Diez minutos pasaron, y nadie aparecía. Miró su reloj, comenzando a desesperarse...

\- ¡Rayos!- Se quejó el de cabellos color chocolate.- ¿Porqué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo? Tengo tarea qué hacer, y si el Gringo loco se da cuenta de qué aún estoy aquí, se saldrá de la detención para seguirme hasta mi casa... de nuevo.-

Unos pasos lo alertaron, se dio media vuelta esperando qué no fuera Alfred...

\- ¡Hola, muchacho!- Lo saludó el conserje, qué estaba tirando la basura.

\- ¡Uff!- Soltó el aire contenido en su pecho.- No era.-

Y en la entrada de la escuela...

\- **_¿¡EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁ!?_**\- Gritaba desesperado.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. No sin mi consentimiento

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola a todos! :3 ¿Cómo han estado? Yo por el momento me encuentro _obligatoriamente en reposo_, debido a un dolor de cintura, mas no me detendrá para traerles un nuevo capítulo. n.n

La canción _"Héroe"_ de **Enrique Iglesias** no la uso con fines de lucro, es sólo, bueno, ustedes entenderán. n.n No sé cuál les guste más, pero me gusta más la versión en español. :)

_**DarkLady-Iria**_ sugirió lo de la frase de _"El Señor de los Anillos"_ x3

Algo que se medio olvidó, fue poner que a la otra persona que le gusta el UsUk es **Girisha01**. n.n

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Tamat:** _Antes de responderte, debo aclarar de qué pregunta hablas. Bien, sucede qué en Facebook pregunté qué pareja ganaría; UsUk, UkMéx o UsMéx, pero esto fue para saber el grado de preferencias de esas parejas. xD No obstante, quién ganó fue el FrUK, ya qué todos los qué votaron les gusta el FrUk. Por mi parte, no tengo problemas con ninguna pareja, siempre y cuando sepan manejarla bien. n.n

Ahora sí, a lo qué te truje, Chencha. Bien, Alfred no entiende sin importar qué le digan. Y sería mejor qué checaras bien este capítulo, va a ser una bomba. Con respecto a Chema, sólo el Gringo loco lo pela, aunque ya veremos, ya veremos. Gracias por el review. n.n

**_~*~Mich Gmez:_ **¡Sí, acertaste! xD Ehm, debo aclarar qué Raivis es Letonia, ¿ok? Aunque Chema le vive diciendo _Ravioli_. ;D ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**_~*~Yukikitsune:_ **Créeme, en este capítulo lo va a necesitar, y mucho. ._. Gracias por el review. n.n

_**~*~Seiryu Hiro:** _¡Por supuesto! :D Sé que son un montón de tonterías, pero como dicen en _"Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate"_ con **Gene Wilder**, _"Algunas tonterías son permitidas", _aunque no es mi frase favorita. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por el review. :3

**_~*~Teffy Uzumaki:_ **:3 Me alegra oír, o leer, qué te hizo reír este capítulo. Créeme, ni siquiera se imaginan ni cómo va a acabar esto. xD Pues, aunque no quiera Chema, alguien hará que asista al baile, así qué por eso no te preocupes. n.n En fin, gracias y aquí está otro capítulo. :P

**_~*~Danni:_ **Ése es el problema de no ser específicos. ¬o¬ No podemos matar aún al Gringo, sino la trama no tendría sentido. xD ¡Ah, qué Diego éste! :3 Me alegra ver qué les cae bien a algunos. ;D ¡Gracias por el review!

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

**Just say it!**

_**Capítulo 2:**_ No sin mi consentimiento.

Generalmente, cuando citas a alguien, acuerdas tanto un lugar como una hora en particular...

Pero cuando existen tres basureros en la escuela, debes especificar _cuál_ es el qué elegiste para la reunión...

\- You damn mexican!- Le gritó un rubio de ojos verdes, al día siguiente en un pasillo, a José María Itzae.- ¡Te estuve esperando toda la maldita tarde!-

\- Entonces, ¿eras tú, _Tejón amarillo_, quién me dejó esa nota en el casillero?-

\- Of course I did it!- Le gritó de nueva cuenta.- ¡Tuve qué irme cuando se hizo de noche, you idiot!-

\- Pos, no es mi culpa, tú te quedaste porqué quisiste.- Se rascó un poco la sien el moreno.- No me dijiste en cuál de los tres basureros íbamos a vernos. Además de qué tuve qué saltar la barda de la escuela al no tener otra salida.- Y se acordó cuando se trepó a un árbol al oír las carcajadas de Alfred.- Y a todo esto, ¿porqué me citaste?-

Cuando se es un caballero inglés, lo más importante, es mantener la compostura y ser directo...

\- Seré directo contigo.- Puso una cara muy seria.- Deja de juntarte con Alfred por tu propio bien.- Se dio media vuelta, y le lanzó una última mirada antes de retirarse.- Piénsalo.-

\- ¡Ah, qué Tejón amarillo éste!- Chema se rascó la cabeza una vez qué se quedara solo, un tanto confundido.- ¿De qué estará hablando?-

Cuando se es un caballero, hay qué tener temple y flema, para poder afrontar a cualquier obstáculo o dificultad en la vida...

Con la leve excepción de ser Arthur Kirkland, claro está, agregando además el ver cómo el problema sigue sin tener solución alguna y frente a tus ojos...

\- How...?-

**_Si pudiera ser tu héroe._**  
**_Si pudiera ser tu Dios._**  
**_Qué salvarte a ti mil veces,_**  
**_puede ser mi salvación._**

Alfred tenía acorralado al mexicano, entre su cuerpo y uno de sus casilleros, a eso de la hora de entrada, cantando una famosa canción romántica. Y el moreno no tenía una buena cara...

\- G-Gringo loco.- Chema tragó saliva, tratando de no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, queriendo irse de ahí para no seguir siendo el centro de las miradas.- Ya estuvo bueno.-

Pero el rubio ojiazul sólo lo ignoraba, y seguía cantando...

**_Quiero ser tu héroe._**  
**_Si pudiera ser tu Dios._**  
**_Porqué salvarte a ti mil veces,_**  
**_puede ser mi salvación._**

En ocasiones, tienes qué hacer lo correcto, sin importar si los demás están de acuerdo o no...

\- Alfred.- El aludido dejó de cantar y volteó a ver al ojiverde, lo que le dio oportunidad a José María de escabullirse sigilosamente.- Can you, please, move? ¡Este es mi casillero!-

\- **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**\- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- Sorry, Iggy!- Volvió la mirada a donde estuviera el mexicano.- Joseph? Where are you?-

Pero hay veces, en las qué debes hacer lo que creas correcto...

\- Disculpe, profesor.- El maestro se volvió hacía la puerta, para encontrarse con el estudiante inglés.- ¿Podría hablar unos instantes con José María Itzae? Tengo un asunto qué tratar con él.-

\- Por supuesto.- Accedió al ruego del presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno, auspiciado por la mirada qué le dirigía el británico, y se alzó con pesadez de su asiento, encaminándose a la puerta con paso lento...

\- ¿Qué pa...?-

Y antes de siquiera reaccionar, el rubio de ojos verdes lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras por todo el pasillo, sin voltearse a verlo...

\- Woah, espera, _Tejón Amarillo_.-

\- Shut up and hurry up!- Le siseó, acelerando más el paso.

Salieron del edificio escolar, rumbo a donde estaban algunas jardineras. No había nadie alrededor, lo cuál era el escenario perfecto para Arthur...

\- ¿Qué fue lo que acordamos con respecto a no juntarte con Alfred?- Se cruzó de brazos, mientras estampaba repetidas veces uno de sus pies contra el suelo.

\- O qué necesitas lentes, o una muy buena depilada de cejas, _Tejón Amarillo_.- Le respondió el moreno.

\- _**WHAT!?**_\- Gritó molesto al oír semejante respuesta.

\- Digo, ¿qué acaso nadie se da cuenta?- Chema soltó un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente.- Yo no...-

\- _**JOSEPH!**_\- El repentino grito tensó a los dos.- _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

\- Alfred!- Iggy fue el primero en reaccionar.- What are you doing here?-

\- Fui a buscar a Joseph...- Hizo una pausa al notar algo raro.- Wait. Iggy, what are you doing here, alone with Joseph?-

\- Mira, Gringo loco.- Empezó a decir José María para tratar de evitar meterse en un problema.- Yo...-

Y son esas raras oportunidades, en las cuáles sacas a relucir tu devaluada inteligencia inglesa...

\- I am his boyfriend.- Declaró el británico con la mayor seriedad del mundo.- Así qué no tiene nada de malo el querer tener un momento de intimidad juntos.-

Decir que la boca se le cayó hasta el piso al mexicano, era muy poco. Se le fue el color, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar como gelatina, se quedó sin aire, y hasta algunas neuronas murieron en un intento de procesar la información salida de la boca de Arthur, quién ni siquiera pestañeaba, firme en su declaración...

\- Really?- Pero el rubio de ojos azules parecía no comerse la mentira, y menos siendo él quién estuviera acechando al moreno a cada rato en la escuela.- His _boyfriend_?-

\- That's right.- Sonrió con sorna el inglés, sabiendo qué así cumpliría su cometido.- Así qué te pediré, de favor, como el caballero que soy, qué de ahora en adelante nos dejes en paz a ambos.-

Y fue cuando Alfred frunció el ceño...

\- No lo creo.- Se acodó los lentes con una mano.- Besides, Joseph nunca ha dicho nada acerca de salir contigo.-

\- ¡Eso es porqué no es cierto!- Exclamó Chema tras recuperarse un poco.- La _Alegre Comadre_ está mintiendo.-

\- José María, ya no tenemos el porqué ocultar nuestro idilio, ahora que nos han descubierto.- El británico le puso una mano al hombro.- I know you're very nervous de qué alguien se enterara, pero lo nuestro es algo que debe ser anunciado por los cuatro vientos.-

\- _**¿¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!?**_\- El moreno se quería arrancar los cabellos de color chocolate, o al menos, las espesas cejas de Arthur de un tirón.

\- I don't know.- Ambos voltearon a ver al norteamericano.- But, si es cierto lo qué dices, Iggy, I need a proof.-

\- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_\- Volteó a ver al rubio de ojos azules.- _**¿¡QUÉ **_***Meow***_** ESTÁS DICIENDO, GRINGO LOCO!?**_-

Y son ocasiones como esas, en las qué debes mostrar de qué estás hecho...

\- A proof.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Oh! Alright.-

Ante la mirada atónita de Alfred, Arthur tomó del brazo a José María, lo jaló hacia él, sin darle oportunidad de nada, y juntó los labios de ambos en un beso tronador, qué duró bastantes segundos antes de separarse. El moreno se había quedado completamente ido, en lo qué el inglés miraba con dureza al norteamericano...

\- It's that enough proof for you, Alfred?-

Lo qué más hace enfurecer a uno, qué le arrebaten delante de sus ojos aquéllo qué desea...

\- Yeah, it's enough.- Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, mas se detuvo, alzó una mano y volvió a dar media vuelta para verlos a los dos.- **_¡PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

Y se fue corriendo en dirección contraria al edificio escolar...

\- Well, that's was easy.- Suspiró Arthur una vez que se alejara.

Ahora, de acuerdo al curso qué habían tomado las cosas, tenía qué hacerse cargo de la situación...

\- ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi mamá?- Lloriqueando, y de rodillas en el piso, Chema se cubría la boca con el reverso de la mano.- Ése era mi primer beso.-

\- Relax.- Arthur le puso una mano sobre la espalda.- Esto nos beneficia a los dos.-

\- ¿De qué ***Myu*** estás hablando, _Arturito_?- Dejó de llorar un rato, para confrontarlo.- ¿Cómo qué esto nos va a beneficiar a los dos?-

\- Míralo de esta manera, de este modo, ya no tendrás al idiota de Alfred detrás de ti todo el tiempo.- Le respondió seriamente.

\- Bueno, tal vez.- Se puso a pensarlo, pero había algo qué faltaba.- ¡Pero yo no quiero salir contigo! ¡Somos hombres, y yo, yo no soy así!-

\- It's not necessary.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Sólo habría qué fingir que estamos en una relación frente a Alfred. Nothing else.-

\- Pero no lo estamos.- Se alzó José María del suelo.- ¿Porqué razón tendríamos qué...?-

No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta del meollo del asunto...

\- _Tejón Amarillo_.- Su voz sonó terriblemente molesta.- ¿Porqué ***Meow*** no quieres qué Alfred esté detrás de mí?-

Son justo estos los momentos en los cuáles debes mostrarte firme, tanto en tus acciones, como en tus convicciones...

\- Son... cuestiones familiares.- Respondió, evitando verlo a los ojos.- Our families... se conocen de mucho tiempo atrás.-

\- _Alegre Comadre_, la verdad.- Ahora Chema estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Porqué?-

\- It''s none of your bussines.-

Lo agarró de ambos brazos, e hizo qué mirada cara a cara...

\- _**¡LA VERDAD!**_-

Y como todo caballero inglés, debes hacerle frente a las circunstancias...

\- **_I LIKE HIM! OKAY?_**\- Se puso completamente rojo del rostro, gritando exasperado.- **_¡Y NO PUEDO SOPORTAR VERLO DÍA TRAS DÍA, COMO UN IDIOTA DETRÁS DE TI, YOU, YOU, YOU...!_**-

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar qué yo quiero salir con el Gringo Loco?- Lo soltó.- ¡No me gustan los hombres, y nunca me van a gustar!-

\- But you're always by his side!-

\- ¡Porqué se me pega como chicle al zapato!- Se pasó las manos por los cabellos.- ¡Ya sabes! De esos qué te encuentras masticados en el piso, y se te pegan al pisarlos, y ya no te los puedes despegar, y...-

\- Alright, alright! I get it!- Bufó, para luego tranquilizarse tomando un poco de aire.- Then, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?-

\- ¿Porqué simplemente no le dices qué te gusta, y ya? Y así te ahorras un problema.-

\- Don't be stupid.- El inglés cerró sus manos en puños, y agachó el rostro.- One does not simply...-

\- ... **walk in to Mordor**.- Complementó Chema.

\- Shut up!- Y se acomodó los cabellos sin éxito.- ¿Me vas a ayudar, o acaso prefieres qué tu estadía en esta escuela se vuelva un infierno? A _living hell_.-

\- ¡Uy! Si así pides los favores, no me extraña qué estés _**tan** _rodeado de amigos.-

Autocontrol, Arthur. Un caballero tiene autocontrol...

\- **_YOU BLOODY *_MEOW*_ IDIOT, _*MYU* *MEOWTH*_ PUNK _*MYU* *MEOW* *MEOW*_!_**-

Momentos de qué se cansara el británico, y qué el moreno aceptara finalmente...

\- Fine.- Sacó algo de entre sus ropas.- Firma esto.-

\- ¿Estás loco o eres el diablo?- Lo miró consternado.- ¡No te pienso dar mi alma!-

\- **_I DON'T WANT YOUR SOUL!_**-

\- ¿Entonces porqué tienes un contrato contigo?- Inquirió el mexicano.- Se ve muy tétrico.-

\- I'm a gentleman, y siempre debo estar listo para situaciones como ésta.-

\- Igual qué el diablo.-

\- Shut up, and sign already!- Le ordenó.

Y no le quedó de otra qué leerlo, para posteriormente firmarlo...

\- Ésta ha sido la mejor elección que hayas tomado.- Dijo Arthur tras volver a guardar el contrato entre sus ropas.

\- ... Mejor dicho, la única qué me dejaste.- Se rascó la cabeza.- ¿En serio no eres el diablo?-

\- Shut up!-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Y pues, hasta aquí le dejo porqué hasta respirar me duele. n.ñ Trataré de qué el siguiente capítulo sea más largo y conciso, y pues a ver qué pasa con este trío de tontos. :3

¡Nos vemos! ;D


	3. ¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ?

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Pues, como dije anteriormente en otro fic, quisiera darle prioridad a aquéllos que estén próximos a terminarse, y la verdad, este es uno de ellos. Digo, ¿para qué darle largas al asunto? :) ¿No lo creen? ._.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~Yukikitsune:_** Pues sí, pobre de Chema. Pero es porqué no le dejaron opción. Y si crees que Alfred está loco, necesitas leer este capítulo. ¡Gracias por el review! :3

_**~*~Alhe's-Nevereverland:**_ xD La verdad es que sí, este fic está un poco raro. (¿Cómo es que se me ocurren estas cosas tan de repente. Incluso estoy considerando convertirlo en la precuela de otro, pero ya veré de cuál. :I) En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado, y sobre el FrUk, ya lo había dicho, era sólo una encuesta entre mis contactos de Facebook de hace tiempo. ¡Gracias :)

**_~*~Mich Gmez:_** ¡Muchas gracias! n_n Y sí, cada vez este fanfic se va tornando más y más raro. :3 Pero bueeeno, como dice el buen Chema, no nos queda más que seguir adelante. ¡Gracias nuevamente! ;)

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviewses hasta ahora, sus favoritos y alertas, ¡en serio! Y aunque no pueda actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, le seguimos echando ganas. n_n Y si desean platicar conmigo, mi cuenta de Face es _**RutLance CF**_, con confianza, no muerdo. :3

No los aburro más, ¡disfruten el siguiente capítulo! ;D

* * *

**Just say it!**

_**Capítulo 3:**_ ¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ!?

Hay ocasiones en la que algo te dice que no debes salir de la cama. Y este es precisamente uno de esos días...

\- Ni modo, compañero.- Se dio ánimos.- Aunque no quiera, debo ir a la escuela.-

Sin embargo, debes armarte de valor para enfrentar hasta lo inevitable, que por cierto tenía acento inglés y unas espesas cejas...

\- Joseph!- Se le aproximó apenas lo vio entrar a la institución educativa.- ¡Hasta qué al fin llegas, you bloody idiot!-

\- Buenos días a ti también, Alegre Comadre.- Respondió apesumbrado.- ¿Qué quieres?-

Lo importante en hacer un trato, es cumplirlo al pie de la letra, sin excepción. Por lo que Arthur le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros...

\- You know, ahora que somos _"novios"_, debemos aparentar serlo.- Buscó algo en el interior de su chaqueta y se lo mostró.- Tal y como dice el contrato que hicimos.-

\- ¿Siempre tienes qué cargar eso contigo?- Se sacudió el brazo del inglés.- Ya, en serio, ¿no eres el diablo?-

\- Shut up your bloody...!- Y guardó silencio cuando vio un maestro aproximarse a ellos.- Good morning.-

\- Kirkland, necesito hablar con usted para afinar los detalles del baile.- Le dijo el profesor.

\- Por supuesto.- Y sin decir nada más, siguió al maestro.

Cuando crees que has salido del aprieto, no debes nunca confiarte de ello...

\- _**JOSEPH!**_-

Se escamó al oír el grito, mas nunca se esperó que Alfred F. Jones llegara y le soltara un patada detrás de la rodilla, haciéndolo caer...

\- _**¡GRINCO LOCO! ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?**_\- Desde el suelo, Chema le maldecía molesto.

\- Maybe pienses que ahora qué Iggy es tu novio yo ya no insista, pero te equivocas.- Lo señaló con una seria expresión en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué?- Se alzó del suelo.- ¿Qué tarugadas estás diciendo?-

\- Tal vez hayan sido sus cejas, right?- El rubio ojiazul se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- ¡Pero no me rendiré! You hear me? I'll never give up! ¡Tú serás mío!- Se dio media vuelta y se salió por el portón de la escuela.- _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

\- Creo que en vez de mejorar, esto se está poniendo de color hormiga.- Suspiró apesumbrado el mexicano.

**.~o0o~.**

Los nervios en ocasiones pueden ser comparados con una sentencia a muerte, esperando a qué se llegue el momento de la ejecución, o que de último minuto algo acontezca ya sea para detenerla, aplazarla, o adelantarla para el peor de los casos. Y era así como se sentía José María Itzae en el salón de clases, a la espera de lo qué sea que fuera a hacer el rubio de ojos azules, o en el peor de las situaciones el rubio de ojos verdes, de quién ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que llegaría a hacer con tal de separarlos...

\- ¿Porqué simplemente no se lo dice y me dejan en paz?- Estrelló su cabeza contra el pupitre, en un arranque de desesperación.

_**~ATENCIÓN. SE LE PIDE A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS PASAR AL SALÓN DE AUDIOVISUAL DE INMEDIATO.~**_

Y Chema sólo sentía que las piernas se le hacían de gelatina...

\- Creo que esto no me va a gustar para nada.-

Una vez en el salón de audiovisual, todos los estudiantes se encontraban platicando, discutiendo y hasta durmiendo, como era en el caso de Heracles y algunos otros, mientras los maestros los vigilaban de que no hicieran desorden. Guardaron silencio cuando apareció en el podio el director de la escuela, quien aprovechó el micrófono para hablarles acerca del baile escolar que se aproximaba en escasos días. El moreno se relajó entonces un poco al ver que era algo que no tenía qué ver del todo con él, hasta que se le cedió el micrófono a Alfred...

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ahí ese idiota?- Se puso pálido, presintiendo que todo se iba a ir al demonio.

\- Hi, everyody!- Saludó sonriente al cuerpo estudiantil.- Anunciaré las posibles parejas para el Rey y la Reina del baile.-

Nadie podía imaginarse cómo estaba el estómago del mexicano, que además sudaba frío, angustiado por lo que fuera a salir de la boca del rubio de lentes. Si lo conocía bastante bien, habría modificado la lista y los habría incluido como posibles candidatos...

\- ... And finally, José María Itzae Infante García y Arthur Kirkland.- Anunció al final.

Los presentes enmudecieron, ya que nadie se esperaba esa pareja, pese a que ya había otra con personas del mismo género. Pero el caso era, que José María se sintió encogerse en su asiento como chinche o eso era lo que deseaba, mientras Alfred reía como loco sobre el micrófono...

\- **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**\- Y algunos de los maestros lo sacaron del podio.

\- ¡Ah, Chema!- Lentamente se volvió a sus amigos y compañeros de grupo.- ¿Quién te viera?-

\- ¡Sí! Ya lo sospechábamos pero, ¿con la Garrapata Peluda?- Dijo con sorna Diego.- ¿Tan mal gusto tienes?-

\- _**YOU BLOODY IDIOT!**_\- Arthur se alzó de su asiento, enojado.- **_¿¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS GARRAPATA PELUDA!?_**-

No pudieron continuar, ya que los maestros los hicieron regresar a sus respectivos salones de clase...

**.~o0o~.**

Esfumarse a la hora del descanso es una buena idea si deseas estar a solas, sin que nadie más te moleste. Pero a veces, ni siquiera con eso uno tiene suerte. Eso pensaba José María Itzae, al esquivar a todo ser viviente en su camino, para dirigirse a un lugar tranquilo, sin que nadie lo molestara...

-_** JOSEPH!**_\- Y se le dejó caer encima desde la copa de un árbol, sacándole el aire de paso al moreno.- _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

\- _**¡BÁJATE, GRINGO LOCO!**_-Se revolvió el mexicano.- _**¡NO ERES UNA PLUMITA!**_-

\- Alright, alright!- Se le quitó de encima, y esperó a qué se pusiera de pie.- Quiero hablar contigo.-

\- Mira, si tiene qué ver con eso que hiciste en el salón de audiovisual, preferiría no hablar.- Agachó la cabeza, haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos color chocolate le cubrieran los ojos.- Pero la verdad es... que la _Alegre Comadre_ y yo no somos...-

\- There you are!- Ambos muchachos se volvieron cuando escucharon a Arthur, quién se acercó a ellos, saliendo detrás de algunos arbustos.- Te estaba buscando, José María.-

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres?- Se dio una palmada en la frente.

\- Como miembro del Comité Estudiantil, debes atender a las juntas para la realización del baile.- Explicó el rubio de ojos verdes, y lo tomó de la mano.- Así que vámonos ya.-

\- 'Pérate un momento, ¿desde cuándo soy parte del Comité Estudiantil?- Preguntó mientras Arthur literalmente lo arrastraba.

\- Eso no importa.- Respondió molesto.- Si no llego a tiempo, habrías arruinado todo, ¿qué acaso no leíste el contrato?- Dijo mientras le mostraba el susodicho papel.- Se supone que that bloody idiot de Alfred no debe enterarse de que no somos novios.-

\- ¿Y qué me dices del resto de la escuela?- Chema palideció de nuevo al recordar.- Hay personas que me hacen ojitos, las chicas se ríen de mí e incluso Diego me manda besitos en clase.-

\- Ellos no importan, so don't think that.- Llegaron hasta un salón vacío.- Ahora, te hice parte del Comité Estudiantil para que no cruces palabras con Alfred mientras se llega el día del baile. Así que agradécemelo siguiendo al pie de la letra las reglas.-

\- ¿Sabes, _Tejón Amarillo_? A veces creo que eres el mismo Diablo.-

\- Shut up, you bloody idiot.- Se llevó las manos a la cintura, mientras fruncía el ceño.- Qué tenemos mucho que hacer sobre el baile.-

**.~o0o~.**

A veces, tras la tormenta viene la calma. Pero en esta ocasión, parecía más bien una serie de desastres enfilados uno tras otro, destrozando aún más la poca calma que existe. José María se encontraba en su casa, precisamente en su cama, aventando un cojín al aire...

\- ¡Qué día!- Suspiró mientras le caía el cojín encima.

***TOC, TOC, TOC***

\- ¿Sí?- Dirigió su mirada a la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Chemita?- Su mamá se acercó a él y se sentó en el filo de la cama.- Acaba de llamarte un tal Arthur.-

Se cubrió el rostro con el cojín, dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración. No quería verlo ni saber de él aún después de la escuela...

\- ¿Qué quería?-

\- Dijo que necesitaba con urgencia qué fueras a la escuela en este instante, ya qué tiene que hablar contigo acerca del baile escolar.- Le respondió su mamá.- Pensé que no ibas a ir al baile escolar.-

\- Yo pensé lo mismo, amá.- Dejó el cojín al lado.- Pero pasaron un montón de cosas.-

Viendo el semblante qué tenía su hijo, la mujer le puso una mano en el hombro...

\- Vamos, mi'jo. No tiene nada malo, incluso si no tienes pareja para el baile.- Trató de animarlo.

\- Bueeeno, lo de tener pareja no es el problema.-

\- Entonces ve, José María.- Abrazó a su hijo.- A veces, necesitas dejarte llevar por la corriente, y en otras, tendrás oportunidades de luchar contra ella.-

Y con esas sabias palabras, aparte del abrazo, el moreno se tranquilizó un poco...

\- Tiene razón, má.- Y con mejor humor, se levantó de la cama.- ¿Acaso dijo en donde nos íbamos a ver?-

**.~o0o~.**

El cuarto estaba oscuro, y aunque no entendía porqué el inglés lo había citado ahí, entró. No muy bien había dado un par de pasos, cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba por detrás y lo estrellaba contra una de las paredes...

\- **_¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA!?_**\- Gritó molesto.

\- Sorry, Joseph.- Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba de alguien más, a quién conocía muy bien.- ¿Fui muy rudo?-

Quiso abrirse paso y salir del lugar, pero el rubio de lentes no se lo permitió. Con una fuerza que no le conocía, lo asió de los hombros y lo empujó de nueva cuenta contra la pared, tomándolo del cuello con una mano para qué lo viera a los ojos...

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué te pasa, Gringo Loco?- Agitado, y tratando de resistirse, el moreno temía lo peor.

\- Tú... serás mío antes que de Arthur.-

Y sosteniendo sus muñecas con una mano, le besó directo en la boca, mientras usaba la otra para desabrocharle el pantalón...

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
